Percy in Wonderland
by Cactus-Caro
Summary: Percy is in the middle of a battle with Luke, and a GIANT, GAPING HOLE erupts from underneath him, and he falls into a dark abyss. He tries to find a way home with the help of a few odd characters, and then some. R&R! Rated T for safety.


**Percy in Wonderland - 01**

**Summary: Percy is in the middle of a battle with Luke, and a GIANT, GAPING HOLE erupts from underneath him, and he falls into a dark abyss. He tries to find a way home with the help of a few odd characters, and then some. R&R! Rated T for safety.**

**Disclaimer: Alice and Percy are both epically awesome, and I'm not even male. Case closed.**

**A/N: If any of my previous readers have noticed: the story disappeared. I realized I'm an idiot and was (possibly still am) a horrid writer full of contradictions and stupidity. So yeah. Fixed! Yay! Hopefully it's better too. Let me know in the reviews, and enjoy~**

* * *

Percy's POV

I had taken another hit, flinching but keeping my balance. My clothes under my armor stuck to my skin from the warmth of the day and the heat of the fight. I admit that Luke is a great opponent, even after knowing him this long and knowing he may as well be under Kronos's control in this battle.

The fight was in an open meadow, a fair distance away from Manhattan and farther away from Olympus, and Luke and I were the only ones fighting. No, we weren't alone. We had our small armies with us too, but not a single soul dared to move.

I had promised everyone I would win. I had to win.

Our duel raged on, but my head began to pound and I was starting to lose focus. I heard a girl's voice in my head, barely a whisper, saying, "We need you Percy… We need you…"

Then a sharp, shrill laugh filled the air and Luke and I stopped. He looked at me in lingering anger from the fight, and confusion from the laugh. Suddenly, the ground began to shake.

Luke lost his footing and fell onto his back, while the ground began to crack open under me. The last thing I saw was Luke's terrified face, and the last thing I heard was Annabeth's scream as I fell into nothing, the soft female voice saying, "We'll see you Percy… We'll see you soon…"

* * *

The first thing that came to mind when I woke up was to keep pretending I was unconscious.

I heard the voice of a girl around my age, and it was filled with worry, "Is he okay? Is he breathing?"

"I can't tell. His armor smashed one of my teapots. Why's he wearing armor?" This voice belonged to a guy that sounded a year or two older than me.

"Maybe he's a demigod. One of my best friends was a demigod and I had a picture of her in armor."

"I can tell. And why do you have-"

"WILL HE BE AWAKE IN TIME FOR TEA?" cried out a loud, cartoony voice.

"Hare," said the girl, "Be quiet. He's got cuts and bruises all over, but I'm scared to move him."

At this statement I realized just in how much pain my body was in, and I groaned out loud.

A quieter, sleepy voice piped up, "So he's not dead…"

"Were you hoping he was?"

I opened my eyes to see two people looking over me: a pretty blonde girl with blue eyes, and a guy with orange hair, a top hat, and red eyes. I blinked a few times to clear my vision and the girl smiled, "Hey… Are you alright?"

I mumbled.

Her hat friend raised an eyebrow, "He can't even speak. Now he's mad, I'm not."

"Shut up Hatter."

I struggled to get myself to sit up despite my body screaming in pain, and looked around. I was on a long table, covered in teapots and teacups, dessert platters and sugar bowls. In one of the teapots was a tiny little boy with mouse ears and a brown button nose. On the chair to his side was a man with long, floppy rabbit ears and a brown beard growing out. They both wore the clothes you would see in a movie about Victorian-era England, with their fancy collars and whatnot.

I looked at the orange-haired red-eyed boy, noticing he had a streak of black. His top hat was black, with a gray ribbon, and a white rose. He wore a sort of Japanese high school guy uniform: white shirt, gray jacket, with the exception of black jeans and checkered sneakers and tie. My eyes shifted to the blonde girl and I blinked for a second.

She was cute and had a pretty face. Her eyes were a lovely cerulean blue, her hair a soft, sunflower blonde. She wore a black headband and a gray button-down shirt under a thin baby blue vest, with a black miniskirt, gray leggings and white Mary Jane shoes with blue ribbons.

I blinked and asked her, "Where am I?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but hat-guy replied first, "You're in Wonderland, Hatless! I'm Mad Hatter, this lovely lady is Alice, that's March Hare, and that's Doormouse. You're currently sitting on my tea table and your armor killed one of my lovely burgundy teapots, reducing my total teapot count to seventy-three! If you weren't so beaten and bruised, I'd make you glue it back together, but I'm nice so you don't have to."

Alice glared at Hatter, "If you even so much as…"

"I won't! I promise I won't!"

"Good," she looked at me with sincere worry and smiled, "So what's your name, demigod?"

I must've looked dumbfounded since she knew what I was, but I cleared my throat and said in a shaky voice, "I-I'm Percy Jackson."

"Well, Percy Jackson, I welcome you to Wonderland!"

I looked around, beyond the ceramic and chairs, The hedges were rose and strawberry bushes, there was a nearby pastel-yellow-painted house with a multicolored roof and a marble path leading out of the garden, out a gate, and into the forest beyond. I looked up at the deep blue sky, puffy white clouds scattered, looking like clovers and hearts.

"So you mean to tell me I'm in Wonderland?"

"Yes! In my backyard, in my tea party, with me and my Alice!"

Hare yelled in protest, "DON'T FORGET MEEEEEEEE!"

Alice sighed, "I'm not your Alice, Hatter."

Hatter sulked at Alice's response, a flicker of sadness in his eyes.

I shook my head and moved, trying to get off the table and cringing as my body protested with immense pain. Alice and Hatter helped me up, Hatter endlessly chattering about his teapot collection and how the burgundy one was a special one he bought while visiting a foreign country called Fellsmarch.

I had a sudden urge of panic, not feeling a pen in my pocket, "Where's my pen? Sword? Where's Riptide?"

Hatter bent down and picked up the pen, uncapping it and jumped as it turned into a sword, "Ooh!" He uncapped and recapped it, repeating the process over and over. He giggled and said, "I'll take care of it."

I had a panic-stricken face, and Alice helped me into the house to get me cleaned up, "Don't worry. Hatter may seem crazy, but he has good intentions."

Though she tries to calm me down, but I can't help it.

I'm worried.

Very, very worried.

* * *

**So you can tell I fixed it up, yes? But it's the same storyline, same plot. But I might put in filler chapters later as I edit. Enjoy. :3**

**Also I'm a Seven Realms fan, and Fellsmarch is one of the main place in the books. Just so you know. :D**

**Read and review!**


End file.
